Items displayed on a graphical user interface may at times be difficult for users to perceive. For example, text may be displayed in a color having a low contrast relative to a background color, or in a font that is small for a particular display screen size. Other types of displayed information may suffer similar problems. As such, computing devices may offer various ways for user to modify the appearance of displayed items. For example, users may be able to increase the size of text, zoom in on displayed images, change colors of displayed items, and take other such actions to enhance a visibility of a user interface item.